Episode 9919 (7th November 2019)
Plot Len waits outside the furniture shop as Gary speeds up in his van with Big Farmer, the hospital drug dealer, trussed up in the back. Audrey and Sarah have doubts that David will be released in time for the midday wedding at the bistro. He rings Shona and assures her that he'll be out after the bail hearing. Abe stares daggers at him as he makes his phone call. Gary interrogates Big Farmer as to whether Ali was one of his customers but his prisoner denies all knowledge. Sally finds Abi collecting the last of her things from No.4. She apologises and they make up as they laugh about the spaghetti bolognaise. Abi doesn't relish telling Kevin she's staying with Sally. In No.13, he sings happily to the radio as he cleans the house. Gary is disappointed when he realises that all of Big Farmer's transactions were cash with no evidence that they took place. He's forced to let the man go. Ali is feeling much better as he comes further off the diazepam and starts to talk to Toyah about what triggered his descent into drugs. Shona and Gail are delighted to hear that David's release is now confirmed. Nick collects him outside the prison but his dodgy car battery fails on him. The wedding party gathers in the bistro with last-minute preparations courtesy of Carla. The registrar grows nervous as the time for the ceremony nears with both the bride and groom late. Shona walks in, worried that David hasn't arrived and Gail makes her go home with Roy to prevent bad luck. As Gail starts to fret, David and Nick arrive in a prison van which gave them a lift. David hasn't changed out of his prison tracksuit. Roy escorts Shona in for the ceremony. David can't wait and kisses Shona before the vows are exchanged. Kevin is disappointed when Abi breaks the news to him and Sally blurts out that it would never have worked out anyway because he fancies her too much. Ali feels confident about his hearing at the hospital tomorrow and tells Toyah he intends to make things up with Maria. David reads out his own impromptu vows at the ceremony and they are married. The Platt family are happily united. Nick passes on the news to David from Imran that the rape allegation against Josh has been resurrected by the CPS. Pleased, David and Shona look forward to good times. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Private Detective - Alexander Kirk *Abe Crowley - Liam Boyle *Big Farmer - Steve Cain Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Victoria Gardens *Highfield Prison - Exterior and communal area Notes *This half-hour episode was added to the schedule due to Coronation Street being displaced from its regular slots on Friday 11th October and Monday 14th October. It was broadcast at 8.30pm. *The registrar is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The exterior of the MediaCity studios doubled as the exterior gates of Highfield Prison. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona tells Gail and Audrey that David will soon be released; Gary demands to know what information Big Farmer has on Ali; and Abi tells Kevin that she won't be moving in with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,049,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns